


Strangers on a Train [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self Confidence, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now let us take a moment to imagine Adam Lambert meeting Gerard Way -- HOSHIT, IN DRAG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on a Train [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers on a Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11170) by Stele3. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> This is the third old podfic I'm posting.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bandom/Strangers%20on%20a%20Train.mp3) | 3:52 | 4.19 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/strangers-on-train) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> ps. I STILL want to know what happens when Gerard and Adam later meet at an awards show and recognize each other :)


End file.
